


Sometimes mini golf is just mini golf

by theellibu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Drabble, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theellibu/pseuds/theellibu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grace goes on a date, Danny is the one who’s got to keep Steve calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes mini golf is just mini golf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 2 of sd_ldws over at livejournal. The prompt was "You don't know what you're talking about", romance and up to 300 words. This is the slightly longer version.

“I can’t believe you’re okay with this,” Steve says accusingly, hands waving furiously in very Danny-like fashion.

“It’s just mini golf, Steve,” Danny replies for the umpteenth time, looking amused as he watches Steve stare out of the window like he can see the golf course in Aiea from the living room window.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve insists.

“I’ve been on dates before, Steven. It’s just a game of mini golf in a safe, public place.”

“Like that has ever stopped anyone.”

“Come on, babe.” Danny has to bite back a laugh. “It’s Gracie we’re talking about.”

“She’s with that Jake. You said it yourself, he’s a creep.”

“What? When?” 

“When she first met him, you said he was a stalker. You compared him to Ted Bundy!”

“Steve, that was six years ago. How do you remember that kind of stuff? I always said your head is miserable place,” Danny teases. Steve just gives him a look, Aneurism Face in full force.

“Maybe I could get Chin to hack into their security footage,” Steve mutters, already getting his phone.

“Steve.”

“Or I could ask Cath to get me a satellite image,” Steve goes on.

“Steven!”

“What?” Steve snaps. “Excuse me for not being entirely comfortable with our daughter going on dates with random creeps!”

“Our daughter, huh?” Danny’s heart melts.

Steve ducks his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks out of the window again, and Danny swears he will never get tired of seeing that look of pure love and fierce protectiveness on Steve’s face, not even after all these years. Danny steps close, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist, resting his head against his chest, looking up at Steve fondly.

“Who would ever have thought that _I_ would be the one having to calm _you_ down when Gracie went on her first date, huh?” Danny mumbles into Steve’s chest, feeling some of the tension drain out of Steve. 

“Seems like you’ve mellowed over the years.” He can hear the smile in Steve’s voice.

“Must be the island life.” Danny smiles when he feels Steve’s arms tighten around him at his words. “Tell you what, you goof, I’ll let you clean your gun in front of Jake later when he drops off Gracie later, if that makes you feel any better.”


End file.
